Mundy Calls Kosta Karatzovalis the N-word and Gets Grounded
At the village, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call Kosta Karatzovalis the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to Kosta's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Kosta Karatzovalis, who was in the garden. Mundy: Hey, Kosta Karatzovalis! Kosta Karatzovalis: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Kosta Karatzovalis the stupid punk band leader! You're such a n*****! Kosta was offended. Kosta Karatzovalis: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Kosta Karatzovalis: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Kosta Karatzovalis: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Kosta got very angry and lost his temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! Kosta began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Kosta ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Kosta's house, Kosta picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Kosta's going mad! He's got a mace! Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Kosta kept on chasing after Mundy. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Kosta. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Kosta Karatzovalis: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Kosta Karatzovalis: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Kosta Karatzovalis: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry, Kosta. Maybe I will find someone to replace you for a while. Then the police officer took Kosta Karatzovalis away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Kosta and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult Kosta Karatzovalis and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Kosta Karatzovalis is my favourite punk band leader. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Mundy did as he was told. CAST Eric as Mundy Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Wiseguy as Police Officer Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Shouty as Kosta's angry voice Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff